presidentsusafandomcom-20200213-history
LIst of Presidents, terms, and Vice Presidents
The Constitution of the USA has been around for over 200 years. There have been leaders and vice leaders of our country. I'm gonna make sure you remember them all 1789 - 1899 Before 1789, there wasn't really a president. The US was British property, until George Washington came around. George did so many good and helpful things for the country, he was named the " Father" of the US. The Civil War happened, nearly tearing our nation apart, but we got through. 1.George Washington-(1789-1797) Federalist Party Vice President - John Adams-(1789-1797) 2. John Adams-(1797-1801) Federalist Party Vice President- Thomas Jefferson-(1797-1801) 3. Thomas Jefferson-(1801-1809) Democratic-Republican Vice Presidents-Aaron Burr-(1801-1805) and George Clinton-(1805-1809) 4.James Madison-(1809-1817) Democratic-Republican Vice Presidents- George Clinton-(1809-1812) and Elbridge Gerry-(1813-1814) 5. James Monroe-(1817-1825) Democratic-Republican Vice President- Daniel Tompkins-(1817-1825) 6.John Quincy Adams-(1825-1829) Democratic-Republican Vice President- John Caulhoun-(1825-1829) 7. Andrew Jackson-(1829-1837) Democratic Vice presidents(from Wikipedia) 8. Martin van Buren-(1837-1841) Democratic Vice President- Richard Johnson-(1837-1841) 9. William Henry Harrison-(1841) Whig Vice President- John Tyler-(1841) 10. John Tyler-(1841-1845) Whig No vice president. 11.James K. Polk-(1845-1849) Democratic Vice President- George Dallas-(1845-1849) 12.Zachary Taylor-(1849-1850) Whig Vice President- Millard Fillmore-(1849-1850) 13.Millard Filmore-(1850-1853) Whig No Vice President 14.Franklin Pierce-(1853-1857) Democratic Vice President-William King-(1853) Vice Presidents-John Caulhoun-(1819-1832) and Martin van Buren-(1833-1837) 15. James Buchanan-(1857-1861) Democratic Vice President- John Breckinridge-(1857-1861) 16. Abraham Lincoln-(1861-1865) Republican Vice Presidents-Hannibal Hamlin-(1861-1865) and Andrew Johnson-(1865) 17. Andrew Johnson-(1865-1869) Democratic No Vice President 18. Ulysses S. Grant-(1869-1877) Republican Vice Presidents- Schuyler Colfax-(1869-1873) and Henry Wilson-(1873-1875) 19. Rutherford B. Hayes-(1877-1881) Republican Vice President- William Wheeler-(1877-1881) 20. James Garfield-(1881) Republican Vice President- Chester Arthur-(1881) 21.Chester Arthur-(1881-1885) Republican No Vice President 22. Grover Cleveland-(1885-1889) Democratic Vice President-Thomas Hendricks-(1885) 23.Benjamin Harrison-(1889-1893) Republican Vice President-Levi Morton-(1889-1893) 24.Grover Cleveland-(1893-1897) Democratic Vice President-Adlai Stevenson I-(1893-1897) 25. William McKinley-(1897-1901) Republican Vice Presidents-Garret Hobart-(1897-1899) and Theodore Roosevelt-(1901) 1889-1999 Call the 20th century the century of the world's problems. World Wars to the Depression, its bad. Learn about the leaders that got us through. 26. Theodore Roosevelt-(1901-1909) Republican Vice President- Charles Fairbanks-(1905-1909) 27. William Taft-(1909-1913) Republican Vice President-James Sherman-(1909-1912) 28. Woodrow Wilson-(1913-1921) Democratic Vice President-Thomas Marshall-(1913-1921) 29. Warren Harding-(1921-1923) Republican Vice President- Calvin Coodlidge-(1921-1923) 30. Calvin Coolidge-(1923-1929) Republican Vice President- Charles Dawes-(1925-1929) 31. Herbert Hoover-(1929-1933) Republican Vice President- Charles Curtis-(1929-1933) 32. Franklin Delano Roosevelt-(1933-1945) Democratic Vice Presidents-John Garner-(1933-1941), Henry Wallace-(1941-1945), and Harry S. Truman-(1945) 33.Harry S. Truman-(1945-1953) Democratic Vice President-Alben Barkley-(1949-1953) 34. Dwight D. Eisenhower-(1953-1961) Republican Vice President- Richard Nixon-(1953-1961) 35. John F. Kennedy-(1961-1963) Democratic Vice President- Lyndon B. Johnson-(1961-1963) 36. Lyndon B. Johnson-(1963-1969) Democratic Vice President- Hubert Humphrey-(1965-1969) 37. Richard Nixon-(1969-1974) Republican Vice Presidents- Spirow Agnew-(1969-1973) and Gerald Ford-(1963-1974) 38. Gerald Ford-(1973-1977) Republican Vice President- Nelson Rockefeller 39. Jimmy Carter-(1977-1981) Democratic Vice President- Walter Mondale-(1977-1981) 40. Ronald Reagan-(1981-1989) Republican Vice President- George H.W. Bush 41. George H. W. Bush-(1989-1993) Republican Vice President- Dan Quayle-(1989-1993) 42. Bill Clinton-(1993-2001) Democratic Vice President- Al Gore-(1993-2001) '1999-Present' Despite there being not many president in this century, it represents America's future. Let America live on! 43. George W. Bush-(2001-2009) Republican Vice President- Dick Cheney-(2001-2009) 44. Barack Obama-(2009-Incumbent) Democratic Vice President- Joe Biden-(2009-Incumbent) Thank you for readin g PRESIDENTIAL WIKI! (Stuff from Google and Wikipedia.)